nicktoonsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy Cheeks
Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is the primary tritagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. She is a notable female character. She is a squirrel and one of SpongeBob's best friends. Sandy is notable for her Texan characteristics and knowledge of Karate and science. DescriptionEdit Sandy comes from the state of Texas, she was actually born in Houston, Texas but she exhibits many characteristics of a stereotypical "cowgirl" character by going to every city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy southern accent, and uses typical southern slang words and phrases. She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode "Texas", in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's negative remarks about Texas, and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and level-headed characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor, and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. In "Chimps Ahoy", it is revealed that she is employed by a trio of chimpanzees from the surface, named Dr. Marmalade, Lord Reginald and Professor Percy. As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned space ship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person's body (Squidward the octopus'), and even a cloning device. Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite pastime of Karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate", as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. There also appears to be other forms of fighting in the series, most notably in Karate Island, where three other fish demonstrate unique fighting styles, (which looks more like stylized versions of Kung Fu rather than Karate). Sandy also enjoys extreme sports and thrill-seeking, which SpongeBob also joins her in on occasion, most notably in "Prehibernation Week". Sandy possesses immense strength, and is one of the strongest creatures in Bikini Bottom. She is often seen at Mussel Beach lifting weights with Larry the Lobster, of whom she is a good friend, and other muscular fish. In "MuscleBob BuffPants," Sandy shows SpongeBob her immense biceps and intense daily exercise routine. In that same episodes, she wins the eighth annual Goo Lagoon anchor toss competition, tossing an enormous anchor 510 yards. CharacterEdit While generally friendly and positive, Sandy is prone to mood swings and can be vicious when angered, most notably in "Texas". In "Pre-Hibernation Week," when she believes SpongeBob has gone missing, Sandy forces everyone in Bikini Bottom to help look for him, sending them to dangerous places such as Sulphur fields and poison sea urchin coves. When SpongeBob fails to surface, she grows agitated and starts literally overturning buildings in her efforts to find him. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy is shown during her Hibernation as an obese, monstrous version of herself (prior to going into hibernation, animals must have tremendous amounts of body fat and energy reserves in order to survive the winter). SpongeBob and Patrick enter her snow-filled Treedome and disturb her sleep, and the semi-conscious Sandy viciously attacks them, believing them to be "Dirty Dan" and "Pinhead Larry", two outlaws from her dreams.She has also been shown to have a strong competitive streak and a high opinion of herself: in "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm", she completely ignores SpongeBob's warnings about the Alaskan Bull Worm and tells him that she is "too Texas tough", only to discover the hard way that the Bull Worm is indeed too much for her to handle; in "Pressure", she continuously brags that land creatures are better than sea creatures and nearly drowns herself in an attempt to "prove" it. AppearanceEdit Sandy is most commonly see wearing her suit when she is outside her tree dome. The suit is white, and with a yellow patch with an acorn on it. It also has two red, and a blue ring(s) on each sleeve. The suit comes with a big glass dome (but it doesn't have an oxygen tank) with a pink flower. When Sandy appears inside the tree dome, she wears purple clothing, primarily a purple bikini top and a purple and green skirt like bottom. Sandy appears more in the first six seasons than later seasons for an unknown reason. However, she is a main character, like the other nine main characters. Biography She lives in an air-filled habitat structure called the Treedome (a polyurethane dome containing a tree, living quarters and various other land plants). When outside of the Treedome, Sandy wears an air-filled suit that looks much like an astronaut's space suit; while in her Treedome, she wears a purple bikini with green frills in the bottom section. Physically, Sandy is one of the strongest creatures (along with Larry the Lobster) in Bikini Bottom. She claims to be stronger than Larry and can even pull down gigantic ships and boats from the surface of the ocean as seen in "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm". Sandy was hibernating during the winter in Survival of the Idiots. This episode was played in "Bikini Bottom Best Friends Collection". In "Chimps Ahoy", she is visited in Bikini Bottom by her patrons, a group of air-breathing monkeys by the names of: Dr. Marmalade, Lord Reginald and Professor Percy from the surface (with upper-class English accents and manners) who periodically stop by to audit her scientific research. SpongeBob sometimes becomes jealous of the attention Sandy gives to other friends and once wrote a song (notably in the episode 'Ripped Pants') about how he "lost his girl" and "someone stole his girl" because of his ripped pants; also, early in the series, SpongeBob takes great pains to impress Sandy and possibly considers their special get-togethers in Sandy's bubble dates. Sandy is also shown to be a companion of Larry the Lobster in scenarios reminiscent of casual dating (it was Larry who "stole" Sandy away from SpongeBob in 'Ripped Pants'). It is revealed that Sandy has a really giant monster form. During hibernation, she mutates into a very huge, muscular, lion-like, monstrous squirrel in "Survival of the Idiots". She mistook SpongeBob as Pinhead Larry and Patrick as Dirty Dan.One of Sandy's male relatives appeared in Stanley S. SquarePants (Episode). Sandy Cheeks is actually revealed to have a scottish relative, but Sandy was born in America, or the United States of America. Maybe, this Scottish Squirrel may not be related to Sandy Cheeks, or Sandy Cheeks is really Scottish American but speaks English more. If SpongeBob has any, Sandy would be considered his love interest. Interests Sandy loves karate. Her karate gear is Green, where as SpongeBob is Red and has a hat fit for his square head. Sandy also plays guitar. She played a guitar in Band Geeks and played acoustic guitar during the Texas song, Lights, Camera, Pants! and Atlantis Squarepantis (episode & game). Sandy loves science. Some of her inventions include a teleporter, a nut communication device and a thing that can transport food to the stomach. Also, in Ditchin, she was an expert at playing badminton, and together with her partner, Dale, they were an unstoppable team, until SpongeBob and Patrick beat them at their own game. Her favorite foods are Haycorns, Krabby Patties, Volcano/Hot sauce, BarnacleLoaf Sandwiches with Mustard, (Seen in Karate Choppers) and Pasta (Seen in Atlantis SquarePantis) . She loves Free-falling from 114,000 feet and to land on a target (Seen in Sleepy Time) She signed up for the Anchor Toss Competition in MuscleBob BuffPants and wanted SpongeBob to sign up too. Friends Sandy became one of SpongeBob's best friends after saving him from a giant clam (The clam first tried to eat Sandy, but almost ate SpongeBob after he tried to save her), and she enjoys various activities with him (including karate). Sandy is also a friend to Patrick, although it is shown she can be very annoyed with him, although the two are still pretty good friends. She is also believed to be friends with Larry - SpongeBob is sometimes jealous and sometimes thinks Sandy likes Larry better than him. The nature of Sandy's relationship with SpongeBob is somewhat ambiguous. SpongeBob has brought her flowers on several occasions, and her official biography describes her as being "the apple of SpongeBob's eye (the only thing under the sea he likes better than his job at the Krusty Krab)". In Tea at the Treedome amorous music plays when SpongeBob recalls Sandy's words. SpongeBob's song in Ripped Pants has romantic lyrics. Once in a clip from Random Acts of SpongeBob SpongeBob dropped Sandy a letter (with a bouquet of flowers) that called her the "smartest, prettiest squirrel in all of Bikini Bottom". It was on the Surprise Sandy Day. In Truth or Square, it shows Sandy and SpongBob getting married in a play. Also, a book called the SpongeBob SquarePants Survival Guide has information that suggests SpongeBob has a crush on Sandy on the page entitled How to survive a secret crush. It says that if you have a crush on someone, you have to keep it secret. SpongeBob then babbles on about him acting perfectly natural at the treedome. The chapter then ends after SpongeBob says, "I've said too much!" The book was released on November 1, 2002. Jailtime In Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy, Sandy was arrested for public "nudity". Inventions made Teleporter - Enables anything, living or non-living, to be transported to any location. This invention was seen in "SquidBob TentaclePants" and went horribly wrong. Molecular Seperator Ray - Separates the molecules of something (like the fused SpongeBob and Squidward), and in the episode "SquidBob TentaclePants" separates SpongeBob and Squidward, but then Squidward makes it combine all the surrounding creatures, including SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, Pearl, etc which was a big issue! Nut Communicator - Allows communication to a nut. SpongeBob used it in "Chimps Ahoy" and the nut said "It's dark in here." when it was speaking to SpongeBob Nuttacino Machine - Makes "Nuttacinos" out of any nut of your choosing. Sandy demonstrates it with the nut SpongeBob communicated with, and with still having the Nut Communicator on, SpongeBob heard it die. Also seen in the episode "Chimps Ahoy". Robot Nutcracker - A robot built to crack nuts. However, it can't do so, but it can peel bananas for the chimps. Rocket - The complex rocket Sandy built to travel to the Moon in the episode "Sandy's Rocket". SpongeBob and Patrick went inside it. Submarine - The subarmine Sandy shrunk to microscopic size in the episode "Squidtastic Voyage". It is very high tech. Robot- Sandy's favorite invention from the episode What Ever Happened To SpongeBob?. It played with her until SpongeBob came and tripped and shot at it with water causing Sandy to call SB "Idiot Boy!" from anger. The Knock-Out Ray - A spy gadget that knocks out things. She wouldn't let SpongeBob and Patrick use the other Spy Gadgets, so Patrick used it on her so he and SpongeBob could use the other gadgets on Plankton in Spy Buddies. Trivia *Sandy's voice actor, Carolyn Lawrence who also voices Tina, and also voices Cindy Vortex on the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and she and Sandy both practice martial arts. However, Cindy practices tae-kwon-do, while Sandy practices karate. *The appearance of Sandy's spacesuit changed from the first season to the second: *The logo on the patch of Sandy's spacesuit varies between three black dots in season one, and an acorn from the second season onwards. *In season one, Sandy did not have a tail visible through her suit but it is inside hers. *It is revealed in the episode Patrick SmartPants that Sandy's first name is Sandra and again in Atlantis SquarePantis *Sandy is described as the only mammal in Bikini Bottom. However, that is not accurate. Pearl Krabs is also a Mammal. Also, Craig Mammalton from the episode Sun Bleached. *During season 4, Sandy is a scientist but in the episode Tea at the Treedome she would've known a sea creature can't live without water. Most likely, she is not a Zoologist.She was even a scientist in the Season 1 episode Sandy's Rocket. *She also made fourteen appearances in season one. That is more appearances than any other seasons in the series. *It is possible that she is a small squirrel due to her size compared to SpongeBob and the other main characters. *Her height differs in some episodes. *Some episodes hint that SpongeBob has a crush on Sandy. Category:Nicktoons Category:Heroes